Un malentendido
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Taiyou y Fei tuvieron una discusión; a Fei se le viene todo abajo y Taiyou se quiere marchar, ¿quién diría que el causante de todo sería cierto peliblanco? Pero bueno, al menos llegó a tiempo a por Taiyou. One-shot, Taiyou x Fei. Algo cursi.


**¡Hey! :3 Ya era hora de que por fin subiera el TaiFei, ¿no creen? xDD. Personalmente es una pareja que me encanta y adoro muchísimo. Pero desgraciadamente sólo he leído un fanfic de ellos y ni siquiera eran la shipp principal. Así que tenía que iniciar con esta pareja de una endemoniada vez **

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma no es mía, es de Level-5 y esas cosas de que yo escribo cosas sin sentido y fines de lucro :D._

* * *

Una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sentir eso era francamente horrible. Estar peleado con él y encima, que te insultase es de lo peor que hay. Ni siquiera sabía si el otro tenía una razón para ser tan borde con él, ¡ni eso sabía! Lo mejor sería darle un tiempo a las cosas y dejar que se solucionaran, ¿no?

Pero para el peliverde no era tan fácil, es decir, ¿quién diría que Taiyou le diría esas cosas tan horribles unos días atrás? Rayos, ni siquiera podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

...

—¿Podemos hablar, Taiyou?

—Sí, claro, Tsurugi.—ambos caminaron yendo a un lugar en el que estuvieran alejados de los demás y solos.

—No soy la persona más indicada ni la mejor para decir esto, pero,—hizo una corta pausa y respiró profundamente,—¿¡qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza para decirle a Fei tales barbaridades!?—le gritó haciendo un ademán con el brazo de enfado.

—Hay una clara explicación; mi instituto, es decir, el Universal, se va a trasladar a otro continente y todos mis amigos van a ir allí y de ninguna manera abandonaría a Saturn y a los demás, así que le pedí a Goenji que si podía financiarme el viaje a Estados Unidos donde reabrirán la secundaria y él aceptó.

—¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?

—Que le dije a Fei todas esas cosas para que cuando me fuese no me echase de menos y cosas así. —finalizó asintiendo a sus propias palabras.

—¿¡Pero tú estás tonto o perdiste neuronas cuando jugamos la semifinal en el Holy Road!?

—Ninguna de las dos, ¿por qué dices?

—Tío, ¿no has pensado como se podría estar sintiendo ahora mismo el pobre Fei Rune? Además, ¿sientes algo por él?

—Sólo amistad, o eso creo vamos.

—Dios, tu retraso es sumamente insuperable, Amemiya.—dijo para dejar solo a un medio confundido pelinaranja.

...

Fei no comía, no estudiaba, no hablaba, no dormía, no hacia ejercicio, no sonreía, ni siquiera se dignaba a saludar a Tenma o a Kirino. Pero, tarde o temprano tenía que reaccionar, Taiyou no podía hacer que lentamente la vida del ojiaqua se derrumbase y acabara en la miseria. Bueno, sí que podía porque exactamente eso estaba haciendo ahora mismo, incluso si no era consciente de ello.

—¡Fei, esto no puede seguir así!—gruñía el capitán Takuto en forma de regaño.

—...Hmp...—soltó el peliverde en forma de bufido inconformista.

—¡Todo el equipo definitivo está preocupado por ti! ¡Incluso Zanark!

—Puedo asistir al entrenamiento de hoy si tanto lo deseas.—susurró con voz ronca, el no hablar en días daba eso como resultado.

Shindou le sonrió y fueron juntos al campo.

...

Los once jugadores definitivos cogían posición en el campo. Shinsuke se acomodaba su Mixi Max antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Entonces sorpresivamente el balón le llegó a Fei Rune y escuchó como Tenma lo llamaba para que hiciesen su hissatsu combinada. Al Matsukaze agarrar los brazos de Fei en el aire y que éste rematara, el peliverde no calculó bien el ángulo del balón y más que patear el balón, pateó el aire y ambos cayeron al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

Y así concluyó el entrenamiento.

...

—¿QUE TÚ QUÉ, TAIYOU?—cuestionó con tono alto todo el equipo al unísono menos Tsurugi y Fei, quien agarró su pecho y apretó su mano en él. Sentía como se le hundía el mundo y tenía ganas de no volver a salir de su casa.

—Me iré esta tarde a las 18:00, si queréis podéis venir a despediros.—y así salió despidiéndose con la mano y no sin antes dedicarle una mirada apenada a Fei.

Ranmaru Kirino observó eso y decidió pedirle un momento a Rune para hablar, el cual aceptó gustoso.

—¿No quieres detenerlo?

—No serviría de nada, él me odia.

—Creeme que no, no puedo decirte la razón por la cual te dijo todo eso y por qué se va pero me gustaría que entendieras que...

—¿Cómo rayos voy a entenderlo si no sé que le pasa?

—Creo que sólo tengo la opción de contártelo, ¿no?

Ambos asintieron incrédulos y el de pelo rosa se puso a relatar todo lo que había pasado para que Taiyou actuase así y se marchara.

_"—Taiyou-san se va porque quiere alejarse de ti. Sabe todo el daño que te causó y piensa que sería mejor guardar distancias al menos temporalmente."_

Amemiya se había preocupado por él, el ojiaqua se sintió igual de bien que igual de mal.

_"—Creo que le contó a Tsurugi-san que se iría por algo de su secundaria, pero eso es una mentira, no quería arriesgarse a que supieras la verdad."_

Podía entender que desconfiase de él, pero lo único que haría sería detenerlo.

_"—Y te dijo todas esas barbaridades porque estaba celoso de Saryuu. Él creía que tú y Saru tenían algo más que amistad."_

Cielos. ¿Era por eso? Ojalá lo hubiese entendido antes. Demonios, ¿debería ir al aeropuerto a declararse y detener a su amado pelinaranja? Porque. aunque fuese una tapadera, las palabras que le dijo le seguían doliendo.

_17:28_

Ya seguramente todos estarían en el aeropuerto a punto de despedirse de Amemiya, pero Fei seguía tumbado en su cama confundido. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que amaba con locura al pelinaranja, ¡no podía dejarlo ir y perderlo! Ni en sus pesadillas.

¿Si corría llegaría junto a Taiyou?

...

—Se te echará de menos, colega. Fuiste un buen chaval.—le dijo sinceramente Zanark, por una vez sería buena gente.

—Gracias, tío.

—El equipo no será lo mismo sin ti...—musitó el castaño y nuevo capitán del Raimon.

—Lo sé. —bromeó con aires de superioridad.

**¡Atención! El vuelo Japón-Estados Unidos de América va a salir en unos instantes, vayan preparándose.**

_—Demonios, ya tengo que irme. Aunque bueno, supongo que era obvio que no vendría a despedirse. Recordando lo que hablamos ni me miraría._

**Flash Back**

—Etto... Taiyou-san...—llamó el más bajo agarrando suavemente la camiseta del pelinaranja.

—Si vienes a decirme que te gusta Saru, me da igual.—le respondió cortante y secamente.

—¿Eh? ¡No...! Escuchame.

—Paso de oír como empiezas a decirme que Saru esto y Saru aquello. Él me da igual y tú me das igual.

—¿Qué...?—el peliverde soltó una sonrisa amarga. Bajó la mirada y apretó tanto dientes como puños.—Vaya...

—...¿Hm?

—Te doy igual... Y yo creía que sería buena idea decirte lo que siento.

—Es que eres un imbécil, Fei.

—¡Ah...!—los ojos aqua-verdosos de Fei se cristalizaron totalmente; era inevitable soltar un par de lágrimas.—Largo, no quiero verte la cara nunca más.

—¿Por qué no te largas tú, retraído mental?

—T-taiyou...

—Vete, hazme ese favor.

—De acuerdo.

Fei se fue caminando amargamente y sin rumbo por los pasillos del Raimon, pero cuando ya se alejó lo suficiente, se escuchó a Taiyou susurrar:

—Lo siento, Fei-kun, pero es lo mejor para mí y sobretodo para ti.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando el pelinaranja estaba a pocos pasos de entrar en el pasillo para ir al avión, se escucharon unos fuertes gritos resonando en todo el aeropuerto:

—¡Taiyou-san, idiota, estoy aquí! ¡No me dejes solo, no te vayas! ¡Taiyou-san vuelve! ¡Amemiya!

—¿Fei...?—y eso fue lo suficiente como para hacer saber a Amemiya que tenía que correr hacia la entrada y dejar el vuelo de lado, aunque primero debería avisarle a Shuuya de que no se iría.

...

—Ya... ya se fue... Vaya.

—Bueno, piensa que esto es lo mejor para ambos.—intentó animar Tsurugi sorpresivamente dándole una palmada en la espalda. Todos lo miraron extrañados y dijo:—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se permite ayudar a un amigo...? Tsk.

—Como si fuese a bajarse del avión o algo, ¿no?...—susurró aún más apenado.

—En realidad ni siquiera me subí.—se escuchó la voz del pelinaranja.

—¿Amemiya... Taiyou-san?—cuestionó el peliverde girándose para ver a la persona que más ganas tenía de abrazar ahora mismo y tras oír la historia que Kirino le contó sobre Taiyou, no se negaría el abrazarlo.

El pelinaranja correspondió el abrazo algo sorprendido, pero dijo:

—Ven, tenemos que hablar. Que después de la bronca de Goenji al menos quiero tener un bonito recuerdo tras ella.—Amemiya jaló la muñeca de Fei y se lo llevó a la torre Inazuma, donde normalmente Endou se entrenaba cuando era más joven.

—¿Y qué cosa querías decirme?

—Lo siento.

—Estabas perdonado desde que Kirino-chan me contó todo lo que pasó entre Saru y tú.

—Aunque le pedí que cerrara el pico.—susurró no muy convencido.

—De todos modos me alegra saber que no te irás de mi lado.—sonrió dulcemente, como él sólo sabía.

Taiyou contempló aquella hermosa vista que le daba el más bajo con su sonrisa y no pudo evitar robarle un pequeño beso al peliverde.

—T-taiyou...—tartamudeó sorprendido y completamente rojo.

—Me gustas, y mucho. Te amo.—hale, ya lo había soltado y es que, ni las amenazas de que se alejara de Fei que le dijo Saru harían separar a esos dos chicos. Fei intentó decirle que también lo amaba pero, para ser más tierno, inició un beso lento que se transformó en uno más pasional. Taiyou me mordió el labio inferior sin fuerza e introdujo su lengua entre los labios del menor. Fei ahogó un gemido en el beso ante la acción del ex-capitán del Universal. El de pelo naranja cogió las manos de Fei y las apretó queriendo decir que ojalá y no terminase ese beso. Entonces soltó una mano del menor y la puso en su espalda inclinando para adelante su cuerpo y haciendo que le de Fei retrocediera, para intensificar más el beso simplemente.

La falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran y se mirasen con una sonrisa.

Y como último acto de choque entre sus bocas, ambos sacaron las lenguas y jugaron un poco entre ellas.

Finalmente se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a dondequiera que les llevara el viento. Porque después de todo, ese día, el día siguiente, el próximo, la siguiente semana, el próximo mes, el año que viene y sus vidas enteras permanecerían juntos.

* * *

**Hasta a mí me pareció cursi y todo xDD. Pero igualmente me gustó como me quedó. Perdonad si al principio Taiyou parece un maloso TnT. Y también que haya puesto así a Saru pero era el único que se me ocurrió. Y creo que hasta aquí, no tengo nada más que contar, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
